Hurry Xmas Um Natal para nos dois
by Saori Yummy
Summary: Muitas mudanças ocorrem na vida dos cavaleiros apos a Batalha contra Apolo e Ártemis "Prólogos dos Céus" , e os sentimentos de Saori ficam feridos com os últimos acontecimentos, será que o poder do 'Natal' poderá ajudar seu coração?


**[Saint Seiya] Fanfic: Um Natal para nos dois ~ Hurry Xmas ~**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Informações :

O animê Saint Seiya, é uma obra de Masami Kurumada, por tanto os direitos são dele... A fanfic foi escrita e desenvolvida por mim, apenas para diversão, sem fins lucrativos.

Número de Capítulos: 1

Nome da Fanfic: Um Natal para nos dois ~ Hurry Xmas ~

Música Tema : Hurry Xmas / L'arc ~ en ~ ciel

Animê : Saint Seiya

Classificação : 12 +

Escritora da Fanfic: Saori Kido - Athena Yummy (Saori Yummy)

Atenção: A fanfic será narrada por Saori, a letra da música descrevera algumas falas de Seiya, somente em inconsciência e ausência da Saori, a fanfic será narrada pelo narrador inativo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eu estava ali, na décima terceira casa, observando a movimentação animada das casas anteriores para o Natal, porém os meus pensamentos, estavam longínquos...Muito mais longe de um enorme templo, onde todos só pensavam na festa que aconteceria até o me sentia melhor por ver que não estavam preocupados com "Athena", que estavam se divertindo como humanos normais, foi quando me dei conta que só se preocupavam com "Athena" e não comigo "Saori"... Tentei mudar meus pensamentos, mas não consegui, acabei lembrando do único cavaleiro que eu amo e acabei o fazendo sofrer por isso...Lembrei da noite em que a lua brilhava dessa mesma forma, senti uma pontada de angustia e fraqueza, ao perceber que por mais que eu o amasse não teria chances, pois para proteger a ele e a humanidade, Apolo apagou a memória de Seiya somente ao meu respeito, dizendo que assim deixariam os humanos em paz e evitaria mais problemas... Eu era fraca, não tinha forças para vence - lo quando o meu amor sofrerá novamente, por minha culpa e não o impedi, voltando ao posto de deusa da Terra... Seiya estava no Japão recebendo tratamentos de Seika e aproveitando à volta da irmã, eu soube que Shina e Miho não perdiam tempo e o visitavam sempre que podiam, pois ele ainda lembrava delas... Eu me arrisquei à visita - los algumas vezes quando voltei ao Japão, mas parecia que cada vez que me encontrava só sofrera mais com aperto no coração sem lembrar de mim, e Seika tentava me consolar pedindo que eu tivesse paciência. Eu passava meu dia tratando dos problemas do santuário como uma deusa, e aos fins de semana eu ia ao Japão cuidar da fundação como uma humana... Meus amigos me visitavam com pouca freqüência, preocupados com minha falta de vida... Continuei ali observando tudo, e esperando que nessa noite acontecesse um milagre, que eu não me sentisse insignificante, e nem causasse preocupações aos outros.

- Athena? - Mú disse em um tom amigável aproximando se de mim com uma leve reverencia.

- Mú... - Eu devolvi com o mesmo tipo de pergunta, ainda observando a Lua e o movimento no santuário.

- err... Eu vim avisar que vamos fazer a festa no Coliseu, e não iremos lhe "proteger" hoje... Se não se importar, é claro. - Mú disse em seu tom calmo, com um pouco de preocupação.

- Tudo bem, não há problemas... Eu ficarei em meu templo lendo alguma coisa, espero que divirtam - se! - Eu disse com sinceridade, deixando fluir um leve sorriso, e ele assentiu seguindo os demais.

Eu finalmente fiquei sozinha, com minhas lembranças sobre tudo o que eu havia passado durante esses últimos meses, dirigindo para meu quarto para ler algum livro.

" Por que és tu Romeo?

Você é Romeo dos Montéquio e eu sou Julieta dos Capuleto.

Seremos somente Romeo e Julieta."

Essa leitura não me ajudaria em nada, eu apenas pensaria em Seiya novamente... Assim como Julieta era uma Capuleto, eu era uma Deusa... Assim como Romeo era um montéquio Seiya era um humano... De certa forma era um amor proibido como o deles... No que eu estaria pensando em me comparar à obra de Shakespeare? Eles realmente se amavam... E no meu caso Seiya deveria esquecer de mim, para viver... Sendo assim só restava o meu amor. Eu não sentia muita esperança no Natal desde que meu avô tinha morrido, eu agradeceria pela felicidade de meus amigos, e cavaleiros nesse dia, e em seguia tentaria dormir.

-" Por que és tu Seiya?

Você é Seiya dos Humanos, e eu sou Saori dos Deuses.

Queria ser somente Saori, a sua Saori... e que você fosse somente Seiya... O meu Seiya." - eu pensei tristemente e aos poucos adormeci.

Eu consegui dormir, sonhei mais uma vez com aquele céu, um céu estrelado em que eu me perdia quando era pequena... Até que fui acordada por uma Shunrey preocupada.

- Saori... - Shunrey chamava preocupadamente, olhando pra mim.

- Oi Shunrey... - Eu retribui em tom amigável, com um leve sorriso.

- Como estás? - Shunrey perguntou gentilmente, sentando se em uma pequena cadeira.

- Estou bem, só um pouco confusa. - Eu confessei a Shunrey, durante todo esse tempo ela tinha me mostrado que eu podia contar com ela como verdadeiras amigas.

- Entendo... Bom, você sabe que se precisar pode contar comigo e com Shiryu... - Shunrey completou gentilmente com um leve sorriso.

- Sim... Obrigada! - Eu disse com sinceridade agradecendo a.

- Saori... Está todo mundo lá em baixo, e não queremos que você passe o seu, Natal sozinha. O que acha de se juntar a nos? - Shunrey disse animadamente olhando pra mim.

- Acho que sim, afinal se eu ficar aqui sozinha vou acabar endoidando com meus pensamentos. - Eu respondi divertidamente, e em seguida me arrumei.

Eu acompanhei Shunrey até o novo coliseu do santuário que estava arrumado para a Festa de uma forma grandiosamente bela, com muita luz, música, comidas e bebidas, conversas animadas... Estavam presentes todos os cavaleiros sobreviventes e alguns amigos e parentes deles... No caminho Shunrey conversava comigo às vezes animada, e às vezes compreensiva.

- Oi Shiryu... - Eu disse amigavelmente com um sorriso, quando chegamos onde ele esperava Shunrey.

- Oi Saori... Quanto tempo! - Ele disse amigavelmente apos abraçar me brevemente.

- Sim... Obrigada por você e Shunrey sempre me ajudarem! - Eu agradeci com sinceridade, e apos eles sorrirem, eu os deixei a sos, e fiquei sentada em um banco um pouco mais afastado observando todos os que estavam presentes.

Eu pude ver os rostos animados de Shun e Hyoga juntos a June e Freya enquanto dançavam, mas afastados pude ver de longe Seiya e Seika conversando com Dohko e os demais... Uma onda invadiu meu coração nesse momento, e eu perdi o controle de o quanto ele batia tão rápido, ao ver Seiya, mas eu chorava por dentro pelo simples motivo de saber que eu deveria ficar longe dele, por ser o que sou, por uma promessa, e por ele ter tido que me esquecer como Apollo planejou.

- Saori... - Ikki me chamou felizmente com um sorriso que eu não via em seu rosto a muito tempo.

- Ikki... - Eu disse instantaneamente com um sorriso, observando que ele estava com uma garota com traços leves que lembravam Shun.

- Quero que conheça Esmeralda, ela foi minha unica luz naquela ilha maldita, e hoje é o amor da minha vida. - Ikki comentou com seu jeito de sempre, e Esmeralda fez uma leve reverencia pra mim.

- Prazer em conhece - lá Esmeralda, eu fico feliz que tenha voltado pra Ikki! - Eu disse com sinceridade, e sorri ao ver que o Ikki gentil realmente voltara por completo agora que tinha Esmeralda.

- Também é um prazer conhece - la Srtá Saori! - Esmeralda retribuiu com um sorriso que parecia iluminar, ela realmente devia ter um bom coração apaziguador.

- Desculpe perguntar... Mas como você conseguiu voltar? - Eu perguntei timidamente.

- Eu não sei ao certo, mas uma luz muito forte me acordou de meu sono eterno, e me fez levantar como se eu tivesse dormido por muito tempo, era como a luz do sol entrando sob janelas. - Esmeralda disse amigavelmente, e sorriu ao ver que suas mãos estavam junto às de Ikki.

- Parece que Pandora como agradecimento, ainda podia ter algo realizado antes de encontrar sua família no outro mundo, e ela para que eu fosse feliz novamente, desejou que Esmeralda voltasse pra mim, ao em vez dela voltar à vida e arriscar ficar comigo. - Ikki completou seriamente, eu assenti, e em seguida ele e Esmeralda sentaram em um banco e ficaram conversando animadamente e observando as estrelas.

Eu estava feliz pela felicidade de meus amigos, sentia - se melhor, pelo passado de sofrimentos esquecidos e pela chegada da estação do amor em seus corações... Mas era triste olhar pra ele, e saber que jamais o sentiria perto de mim, pelo simples motivo dele ter me esquecido, eu estava sendo invadida por uma tristeza e culpa terrível, pela procura dele por uma pessoa que não sabia, e pela minha promessa que não deveria ser quebrada.

- Vamos jantar? - Aldebaran convidou a todos animadamente.

- Sim... - Todos responderam, e em seguida foram encontrar seus lugares a mesa.

Eu pude observar todos se arrumando em seus lugares... Shiryu e Shunrey, Ikki e Esmeralda, Shun e June, Hyoga e Freya, Milo e Shaina, Aiolia e Marin, Shaka, Seika, Seiya, Mú, Kiki, Aldebaran e Emilia, Kanon e Karen, Dohko e Yin - Chun... Apenas eu fiquei intacta em meu lugar, esperando pelo momento em que eu poderia, e juntar a eles ou sair correndo para não me sentir mais culpada por Seiya.

- Está faltando alguém! - Shun apontou para o lugar vazio ao lado de Seiya e começou a procurar ao redor.

Eu abaixei minha cabeça tentando pensar em não falar nada, e em não me abater pela minha tristeza que me condenava desde aquela luta contra Apolo.

- Saori? - June completou percebendo que era eu que estava faltando.

- Junte se a nos! - Dohko e os demais convidaram.

Eu acenei positivamente forçando um sorriso e me juntei a todos, sentando - se na cadeira vazia ao lado de Seiya... E então o Mestre Ancião que agora tinha a forma do jovem Dohko, começou a pronunciar palavras tradicionais de Natal antes de fazermos a refeição.

- Natal... Uma data muito bonita onde comemoramos o nascimento de Jesus, aquele que nos ensinou muitas coisas boas, principalmente nos lembrou do amor para com o próximo, não importando quem... Eu Dohko fico muito feliz, por hoje lembrar dessa data com meus amigos, que pra mim são minha família celebrando esse nascimento importante e seus ideais! - Dohko disse sabiamente enquanto todos o escutavam e assentiam positivamente.

Todos gostaram das palavras de Dohko, agradecendo a tudo, e em seguida começaram a se alimentar e conversar... Eu permaneci em silêncio escutando a conversa sem prestar muita atenção, e me alimentando lentamente, tentando não pensar em encontrar meu olhar ao de Seiya... Eles conversavam felizmente sobre a infância, sobre as batalhas, entre outros assuntos... Eu estava com ele em todos os momentos citados, mas ele não lembrava exatamente de mim, eu era um efeito gaussiano muito forte em uma imagem não muito nítida pra ele, disso eu tinha certeza.

- Sim, nos sempre lutamos...Eu não gostava de lutar, mas depois era como se tivesse uma recompensa apos acabar... Não lembro porque eu sofria tanto de preocupação em todas as lutas, será que eu me preocupava tanto assim com nosso planeta?! - Seiya comentou um pouco confuso, e os outros pensaram no que responder.

- Era por Athena! - Shun respondeu gentilmente, e em seguida sorriu olhando pra mim.

- Onde será que ela está agora? - Seiya comentou sem muita emoção.

Foi maior do que eu... Minha tristeza estava ali novamente, como era ruim ser esquecida por aquele que amo, mais do que minha própria vida. Aquele que me ensinou a viver, a minha unica razão de ser... Terminei minha refeição, mas continuei parada fitando o buraco vazio de meu coração de cabeça baixa, e lágrimas começaram a aflorar de meus olhos silenciosamente, mas parece que ninguém percebeu.

- Deve estar o mais próximo do que você imagina! - Shiryu completou calmamente, mas desanimou ao ver que eu estava chorando.

- Hmm... Que estranho, não consigo achar Athena aqui... Só estou vendo uma garota muito tímida que nem levanta o rosto! - Seiya brincou observando me rapidamente e depois voltou à atenção a conversa dos demais.

- Você não se lembra dela? - Ikki perguntou surpreso, olhando de mim pra Seiya.

- Dela quem? - Seiya perguntou confuso.

- De Athena... - Hyoga emendou cortando a impaciência de Ikki.

- Claro que lembro... Mas ela não costumava se misturar com os cavaleiros, por isso que tinha o mestre pra dar as ordens dela... Lembro de ter a visto poucas vezes! - Seiya respondeu calmamente.

Aquelas palavras fizeram uma Tsunami invadir as casas de meu coração destruindo - as... Como assim não se misturar com os cavaleiros? Desde o momento que descobri ser Athena, nunca os abandonei, sempre estive ao lado de todos eles, em todas as nossas batalhas... Principalmente ao lado dele! Apolo estava conseguindo me destruir... Destruir o meu amor da pior forma, através de Seiya... Meu choro silencioso foi desvendado, eu levantei desesperadamente ainda de cabeça baixa, e bati a cadeira levemente na mesa, para dar a volta e levantar... Pude sentir os olhares de todos eles, alguns espantados e outros preocupados.

- Espere! - Seiya disse com uma voz autoritária, enquanto segurava meu pulso impedindo - me de levantar completamente.

- O que você quer? - Eu disse com a voz quase inaudível, para que só ele pudesse me ouvir, com a franja caída sob meus olhos os escondendo.

- Sabe... Não me lembro de você, mas se eu disse alguma coisa que fez você chorar, por favor, me diga, mesmo que eu não lhe conheça isso faz meu coração apertar, como se alguém já tivesse chorado exatamente assim por mim, antes. - Seiya disse seriamente abaixando seu rosto para tentar fitar o meu.

- Não foi você que me fez chorar... Fui eu mesma, eu já sabia que seria assim, só não tive escolha... Por favor, me perdoe?! - Eu completei decidida, e me senti mais culpada por saber que ele sofria também.

Se eu estava sofrendo com minhas memórias vivas, como ele poderia sobreviver com memórias modificadas e irreais? Eu precisava mudar isso de alguma forma... Ou não sei do que seria capaz.

- Hmm... Sabe acho que as pessoas não sabem dar valor ao que tem, você só esta com medo de ficar ao meu lado por eu ser assim?! Você tem de tudo, uma fundação, ajuda a mandar no santuário, tem amigos, é tão linda que faria inveja a qualquer outra garota, e está ai chorando...Sem motivos. - Seiya desabafou confuso certamente teria me entendido mal.

- Sim... Eu tenho tudo que qualquer outra pessoa queria ter, mas não tenho o mais precioso que eu queria ter... - eu desabafei em um sussurro entristecido.- me diga como é a "Athena" de suas lembranças? - conclui calmamente, tentando explicar - me.

- E o que isso tem a ver?! Bom... Até onde eu consigo lembrar, ela é infinitamente linda, possui cabelos castanhos encaracolados, olhos verdes, pele branca como a neve, é forte, tem um bom senso de justiça, está sempre sorrindo independente da situação, usa uma armadura dourada, é uma deusa! - Seiya respondeu me encarando desconfiado.

Minhas lágrimas eram fundidas por desespero e tristeza... Apolo realmente tinha mudado a memória de Seiya de uma forma profissional... A unica lembrança que ele possuía sobre mim, não era realmente minha, era sobre a "Athena" mitológica, e não eu Saori Kido.

- Seiya... Promete-me que não vai me deixar nunca mais te entristecer, e que você vai ser feliz independente do que acontecer?! - Eu pedi docemente entre lágrimas, finalmente levantando meu rosto para fita - lo.

Ele ficou em silencio, observando meu rosto e mudando a expressão de certo com alguma lembrança que teve.

- O que você pretende? - Seiya perguntou confuso, sem me responder, piscando varias vezes.

- Acalmar meus pensamentos, e procurar uma forma de te ajudar, talvez seja o mínimo que eu possa fazer por você. - Eu respondi amigavelmente, tentando sorrir.

- Por que fazer isso por mim? - Seiya perguntou em voz baixa.

- Por uma promessa esquecida! - Eu o lembrei e sai correndo pelas escadas.

Eu não tinha certamente idéia de como lembra - lo, decidi que não iria o machucar mais, eu precisaria quebrar o trato com Apolo de algum jeito, para faze - lo lembrar de sua promessa... Eu iria reunir tudo o que eu sabia, sobre mim e sobre ele.

- Sim, eu entendo! - Mú murmurou apos ouvir meus pensamentos, e os demais olharam pra ele desconfiados.

- O que aconteceu? - Shaka perguntou preocupado, abrindo seu par de olhos azuis, segurando a mão de Seika.

- Saori... Quer que continue a festa sem ela, e pediu para não ficarmos preocupados. - Mú respondeu calmamente, e depois todos voltaram a dançar e conversar.

- Seiya você está bem? - Shiryu e Shunrey perguntaram preocupados, aproximando se de Seiya em um banco.

- Sim, só estou um pouco confuso...Com aquela garota... Diga-me, por favor, Shiryu, quem é ela?Por que ela se sente culpada por algo? - Seiya respondeu calmamente, e em seguida fez uma pergunta confusa.

- Ela é Saori... Antes de você perder a memória vocês eram muito ligados, bem não tenho certeza se você amava ela, mas todos nos sempre achamos que sim... Quando vocês eram pequenos sempre discutiam por ambos serem iguais, depois você veio treinar para ser cavaleiro e ela ficou no Japão... Você voltou e a encontrou diferente, não era mais aquela menina mimada, era uma mulher decidida e gentil, e tiveram que se aproximar porque as batalhas iniciais ligavam a um evento da fundação, ela conquistou novamente a sua confiança e a nossa, até que descobrimos que ela era Athena, todas as vezes que ela estava em perigo nos lutavam para salva - lá, e para proteger o planeta como cavaleiros da esperança...Acredito que você era o que mais se preocupava e lutava por ela, você tinha um instinto de protege - lá antes mesmo de que acontecesse algo... Assim também quando você estava em perigo ela sentia - se culpada, e cuidava de você...Foram muitas às vezes em que eu vi ela lhe proteger, como deusa e como humana... Nos todos estivemos junto a ela em muitas batalhas também... Talvez eu deva dizer que a batalha contra Hades foi a mais triste para vocês dois... Você a protegeu da espada de Hades, e acabou ficando inconsciente...Ela cuidou de você o tempo todo, vocês ficaram morando juntos alguns anos em uma casa aqui perto do santuário, onde ela poderia cuidar de você e do santuário...E depois ao enfrentar Apolo, parece que ele fez a parte dele, em apagar sua memória, e ela obedeceu a ele para proteger você e a humanidade...Sofrendo e guardando seus sentimentos por você. - Shiryu contou calmamente a Seiya.

- Obrigado Shiryu... Mas mesmo assim minhas lembranças sobre ela são sempre confusas, aperta meu coração tentar lembrar dela, como se houvesse uma barreira de fogo que impedisse que eu alcançasse a superfície azul...Eu vi tudo isso que você disse, mas é como se ela não estivesse lá em nenhum momento... A unica coisa que sei é que não suporto vê - lá chorar, me dá vontade de protege - lá, mas algo me impede de que eu me aproxime mais, como se isso fosse a deixar pior. - Seiya desabafou entristecido, observando Shiryu e Shunrey.

- Nos entendemos Seiya... Você não pode perder as esperanças, sua vida foi toda modificada por algumas lembranças falsas de Apolo, mas ainda há uma chance para vocês dois, ela ainda o ama como sempre, talvez ainda mais, ela só precisa de você, assim como também você precisa dela. - Shunrey disse amigavelmente.

- Talvez você deva procurar por ela, para conversar... Ela disse algo sobre uma "promessa esquecida". - Shiryu encorajou Seiya amigavelmente.

Eu tinha decidido que não o faria mais sofrer, talvez a unica forma de cumprir essa promessa seria minha morte? Era estúpido morrer quando a humanidade precisava de mim, era estúpido morrer quando eu deveria lutar pelo meu amor, e pelos meus amigos...Era irracional da minha parte tentar apagar - me completamente da mente dele, causando minha morte, em um dia especial como esse... Mas quem iria se preocupar com um ser que só causava sofrimentos aos outros? Ele prometeu "Eu vou lutar por você Saori..." mas em troca só ganhou mais sofrimentos... Isso devia acabar a partir de agora... Ele seria feliz com outra pessoa, Dohko cuidaria do santuário como representante de Athena, os deuses não iriam cobiçar esse planeta, pois eu não estaria mais lá, para deixa - los sentir - se inferiores... E meus amigos poderiam ser felizes com seus amores que eram puros e verdadeiros... Eu tentaria esquecer como eu estava sendo "humana" e moraria em minha casa ao Monte Olímpo, fazendo o possível para não deixar que nenhum outro deus interferisse na vida dos humanos.

- Sayounara... My forbbiden lover! - Eu sussurrei tristemente sentando me na fonte do jardim de Athena, enquanto segurava a adaga de ouro com minhas duas mãos, lembrando me de todos os bons momentos com meu avô, com meus amigos, e com Seiya.

Eu fecharia meus olhos naquele momento para sempre, afinal eu morreria pelo meu amor, e eu tinha certeza de que meus amigos seriam felizes, Seiya não teria nenhuma lembrança minha, e eu sofreria meus erros sozinha em algum lugar.

- Nãããããããããooooooooooooo! - Seiya gritou tristemente fazendo todos virarem suas atenções a ele.

- O que foi Seiya? - Seika perguntou preocupada, abraçando - me.

- Ela está em perigo... O cosmo dela... Está... Desaparecendo. Eu não posso permitir isso, não por mim! - Seiya respondeu impaciente começando a chorar.

- Infelizmente essa foi à decisão dela, e ela não aceitaria que tentássemos muda - lá. - Mú disse calmamente, mas começou a chorar também, assim como todos que estavam ali.

- Vocês não vão fazer nada? - Seiya perguntou e ninguém respondeu, apenas abaixaram a cabeça contra suas próprias vontades, como se Athena os impedisse.

- Você pode Seiya... É por você que ela tomou essa decisão! - Dohko respondeu em tom cuidadoso.

Seiya limpou suas lágrimas e correu o mais rápido que pode para a fonte do jardim de Athena, e se espantou ao ver Saori caída sob a água da fonte, segurando a adaga dourada entre suas mãos, com sangue entre seus pulsos e sua garganta, mas mesmo assim com uma expressão de sorriso nos lábios e lágrimas em seus olhos fechados, com a pele muito pálida.

- Você não podia... Eu devia ter sido mais forte, eu devia ter me lembrado... Queria ter lembrado o quanto você é importante pra mim naquele momento...Eu sou um idiota, só lhe faço sofrer...Agora minhas lembranças estão voltando da forma certa, Shiryu me lembrou, e a sensação de lhe perder confirmou a verdade...E olha o que você faz! - Seiya disse desesperado entre lágrimas, tirando Saori da fonte e a segurando cuidadosamente em seus braços.

Seiya se acomodou sob uma superfície, com Saori em seus braços, com a pele pálida e gélida, ele a abraçou fortemente com uma expressão de culpa e tristeza nos olhos, pronunciando inutilmente a frase "Eu vou lutar por você Saori, confie em mim!" Enquanto Dohko e os outros cavaleiros com suas famílias se aproximavam deles.

- Deixe - me cuidar disso?! - Mú pediu em tom cuidadoso,aproximando se de Saori que estava nos braços de Seiya.

- Por Favor, Mú! - Seiya disse positivamente, olhando para Mú e os outros.

- Sim... - Mú acenou positivamente, e em seguida cuidou dos ferimentos da garganta de Saori, enquanto Seiya tirava a Adaga dourada das mãos dela.

- Saori... Resista! - Seiya pediu mentalmente a Saori.

- Eu...Não consigo mais que isso parece que o corte nas mãos dela foi profundo! - Mú disse com preocupação, enquanto tratava dos ferimentos das mãos de Saori com sua, cosmo - energia, assim como também fazia com armaduras.

- Ela vai sobreviver? - Seiya perguntou impaciente, olhando tristemente para Saori.

- Sim... - Mú disse calmamente, e em seguida sorriu. - Ela só está inconsciente, pois além dos ferimentos ela inalou água. - completou preocupado.

Todos se afastaram um pouco de onde Seiya e Saori estavam, continuando suas conversas, uns preocupados e outros com assuntos diferentes.

- Se... Sei-ya! - Eu o chamei em tom confuso entre tosses, observando seus olhos castanhos com expressão preocupada me olhando.

- Saori... Você está bem? Você queria desistir de sua vida, e o que seria de nos dois separados?! Prometi a você daquela vez "Eu vou lutar por você Saori!" Lembra? - Seiya perguntou rapidamente, segurando cuidadosamente uma de minhas mãos entre a sua.

- Sim, eu estou bem... Claro que lembro, eu não queria lhe fazer sofrer mais, eu fui uma idiota... Perdoe-me Seiya?! - Eu respondi timidamente, tentando me levantar.

Ele me ajudou a acomodar - se de uma forma melhor em seus braços, e eu não tive medo, antes mesmo que alguém pudesse nos ver, ele me abraçou fortemente e eu correspondi...Não falamos nada, podendo sentir todas as palavras que não podiam ser ditas naquele momento, apenas com esse abraço que eu queria eternizar.

- Eu estou aqui agora, não precisa mais se preocupar! - Seiya sussurrou carinhosamente em meu ouvido.

- Obrigada! - Eu completei carinhosamente, como se essa palavra quisesse dizer muito mais que isso.

Nos terminamos o abraço contra nossa vontade, mas mesmo assim continuei ao lado de Seiya, todos os cavaleiros, meus amigos e minhas amigas, vieram se certificar que eu estava melhor, e eu disse que poderiam continuar a festa, afinal era Natal e eles deviam aproveitar como podiam... Enfim todos eles voltaram para a festa lá embaixo, e eu fiquei ao lado de Seiya, em silencio, apenas o observando, enquanto ele me filmava com seus olhos.

- Saori... Eu não pude te agradecer antes, por ter cuidado de mim apos a luta contra Hades, e te pedir desculpas por ter lhe esquecido pelo poder de Apolo... Acho que se eu estivesse em seu lugar em ambas situações, eu não agüentaria. - Seiya comentou quebrando o silêncio, enquanto massageava uma de minhas mãos machucadas.

- Seiya não precisa me agradecer, eu é que devia lhe agradecer por ter me protegido, apesar de que se a espada me atingisse eu me sentiria melhor, por saber que você estaria a salvo...E não precisa se preocupar, por isso, eu sei que o único culpado foi Apolo, pelo que ele considera errado. - Eu completei rapidamente, olhando para ele.

- E por que agüentou a todas essas situações, ficando ao meu lado? - Seiya perguntou com curiosidade.

- Por amor Seiya! - Eu respondi em um sussurro ficando com o rosto corado. - Se você me rejeitar, eu irei entender Seiya...Só não se afaste de mim? - completei abaixando a cabeça.

Ele aproximou - se mais, e levantou meu rosto com cuidado forçando me a olhar para ele.

- Saori... Escute-me bem: eu não irei me afastar de você, até que você queira, que eu me afaste, não irei te rejeitar, porque eu te amo também...Sempre amei! - Seiya me respondeu seriamente, e sorriu ao ver que eu sorri instantaneamente com suas palavras.

Sim, ele me amava eu tinha certeza disso, e ele faria o possível para ficarmos juntos...Seria essa coragem "um misterioso milagre de natal?" E todo esse sonho acabaria junto com ele? Eu deveria provar para acreditar que era realidade e não somente um sonho de natal... Sem ressentimentos eu levei meus braços levemente em volta do pescoço de Seiya, e ele entendeu o que deveria fazer.

- Esperamos tanto tempo por esse momento... Não acha que eu deveria te perguntar algo antes? - Seiya brincou enquanto passava a ponta de um de seus dedos em meu lábio.

- Desculpe... - Eu sussurrei timidamente, e brinquei com algumas mechas que caiam em seu rosto.

- Saori... Minha razão de ser! Isso pode parecer idiota pra você, vindo de alguém como eu, um humano... Mas você *Saori* aceita ser namorada desse humano que lhe quer mais do que devia? - Seiya perguntou seriamente, mas ainda possuía seu sorriso único de menino, com uma de suas mãos circulando minha cintura, e seus olhos castanhos fixos aos meus.

- Claro que aceito, se não fosse por esse humano que me quer mais do que ele acha que deveria, eu não estaria viva, e muito menos respirando... Eu vivo por você Seiya! - Eu respondi seriamente, e deixei que a felicidade tomasse conta de nos dois.

***

**_" Hurry Xmas – L'arc en ciel ( Tradução) _**

**_Composição : hyde/ken _**

**_A cidade decorada é uma ilusão _**

**_nada mal, mesmo sendo o ano todo _**

**_Escondendo o presente que você tanto quer, meu coração bate mais forte _**

**_Ah rápido, rápido! será que não chega a noite abençoada? _**

**_Apresse o Natal! Tome o céu estrelado colocando chama na vela _**

**_Refletindo as estrelas nos olhares das pessoas queridas _**

**_Escorrendo no copo espalhando doçura _**

**_A festa vai começar, coloquem a música! _**

**_Seria bom se acumulasse neve, mas este ano parece que nem vai nevar _**

**_Tendo você com um lindo vestido não preciso de mais nada _**

**_Ah, como brilha esse sonho que se espalha pela cidade _**

**_pintando o mundo todo _**

**_Apresse o Natal! Tome o céu estrelado colocando chama na vela _**

**_Refletindo as estrelas nos olhares das pessoas queridas _**

**_Escorrendo no copo espalhando doçura _**

**_A festa vai começar! _**

**_Tome o céu estrelado colocando chama na vela _**

**_Deixando o presente escondido ainda _**

**_Coroa de flores, a bengala de bala e a árvore de natal decorada _**

**_Será que aquela criança está feliz? _**

**_Época de natal chegou à cidade _**

**_Época de natal pra mim e pra você _**

**_Época de natal chegou à cidade _**

**_Me beije nessa noite abençoada _**

**_Obrigado Jesus!" _**

**_***_**

- Eu tenho que lhe contar uma 'coisa'. - nos dois falamos ao mesmo tempo, e em seguida ele riu sua risada unica.

Nos ficamos em silêncio esperando quem continuaria.

- Você lembra da luta contra Jamian e Shina? - perguntamos ao mesmo tempo novamente, e soltamos o riso automaticamente ao ver a conhecidência.

- Você primeiro... - Eu sugeri segurando o riso, e observando ele.

- Err... Eu acho que descobri que não podia viver sem você, naquela luta...Eu estava disposto a viver ou morrer ao seu lado, arriscando no "Tudo ou Nada". - Seiya disse calmamente, e corou - se como se tivesse me poupando de alguns detalhes.

- Eu também Seiya, foi lá que eu tive certeza do que eu sentia por você! - Eu disse felizmente. - Quando eu o encontrei ferido, me senti culpada, queria salvar você ou tentar morrer junto a você... Eu cheguei bem perto de te beijar, mas Shina me impediu. - completei timidamente abaixando a cabeça e escondendo meu rosto.

- Acho que estamos empatados então! - Seiya brincou tímido, e em seguida levantou rapidamente estendendo a mão pra mim. - Vamos ver se ainda estão lá embaixo? - completou em forma de convide, e eu segurei na mão dele para segui - lo.

Nos dois fomos encontrar nossos amigos, e conversar um pouco... Era meia noite, todos se cumprimentaram gentilmente! Eu e Seiya nos afastamos um pouco para observar as estrelas, ele permaneceu com seus braços ao meu redor em um abraço protetor, não contamos nada a ninguém e não falamos mais nada a respeito de estarmos juntos.

- Saori... Feche seus olhos! - Seiya sussurrou em meu ouvido, e eu fechei em confiança.

Meu coração batia rapidamente, minhas pernas tremia, eu não tinha equilíbrio algum, estava sendo apoiada pelos braços de Seiya que não me deixariam cair... Eu sempre fui muito ocupada com o santuário e a fundação, e a verdade é que eu nunca tinha chegado tão perto de alguém assim antes... Alguns segundos depois Seiya pousou seus lábios aos meus gentilmente, esperando eu me sentir segura... Eu fiquei sem quase, sem ar e segurei em seu pescoço fortemente... Ele aprofundou um beijo... Um beijo gentil, meu primeiro beijo, mas com uma pessoa especial, meu amor, eu não esqueceria desse momento nunca.

- Me desculpe! - Ele pediu em voz baixa apos tomarmos ar.

- Xiiiuu... - Eu coloquei meu dedo em seus lábios, e ele sorriu através deles.

Foi minha vez de beija - lo, um pouco desajeitada, mas sincera em minhas ações...Ele riu e passou a mão em meu cabelo.

- Eu não poderia querer presente melhor que a sua presença! - Seiya disse carinhosamente olhando pra mim.

- Sim... - Eu concordei. - Nosso primeiro beijo, nosso primeiro Natal... Realmente a palavra amor combina com esse dia! - completei brincando.

"Nem todos os dias são ruins... Acredito que existem sofrimentos que passamos que nos tornam mais fortes, ele trouxe minha felicidade e minha vida perdida novamente... Esse foi o meu melhor natal, sem presentes matérias, mas com o meu amor finalmente ao meu lado!" - Eu escrevi por fim em meu diario, e em seguida adormeci com a lembrança daquele dia complicado, mas por fim o mais especial que eu podia esperar.

*Fim*Fanfic concluída em : 24 de Dezembro de 2008 ,por : Saori Yummy ,personagens com base no animê Saint Seiya,de Masami Kurumada.


End file.
